Eternal Hearts and Eternal Fire
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Taking some old advice from Ember after destroying a Dark Gem, Spyro decides to use one of the shards to make an engagement ring for Flame. However, he's unaware that his red dragon lover is watching him and once he gets caught things get hot and heavy for these two lovedragons. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!


**Hello guys. It's about time I went back to my original roots and gave you guys a new Spyro and Flame yaoi story! There seriously needs to be a lot more of this great pairing around. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Spyro/Skylanders franchise! It's rightfully owned by the folks over at Activision!**

* * *

 **~Eternal Hearts and Eternal Fire~**

Spyro with Sparx by his side was standing face to face with a pink armored Gnorc and two blue Gnorcs wielding shields, as they were guarding one of the Dark Gems, in the same location where he met with Ember and she made the suggestion that the Dark Gem would look pretty as an engagement ring. The thought of being married to Ember absolutely disgusted him to no end, though he was glad that she hooked up with that cowboy armadillo and now left him alone. However, she did have a point about those Dark Gems looking kind of nice and they would make a nice engagement ring for his sexy red dragon mate, Flame.

"Seriously, do you Gnorcs ever learn? Your master and that tyrant are gone, you should be happy your free! Don't tell me I need to flame your asses again?" Spyro responded, growling a bit in a threatening manner, while shaking his big purple butt in the air, unaware that was someone watching him in the distance.

"Being a hero is never easy, huh?" Sparx remarked, staying by Spyro's side and trying his best to put a threatening face to intimidate the idiotic Gnorcs. "Hopefully, you don't take any hits and I get to stay my yellow self."

Hiding behind some wicker baskets outside Elder Tomas' residence, Flame was busy masturbating to his hot purple dragon mate, exciting to see the impending action unfold, but enjoying the hot ass sight of Spyro shaking his sexy purple butt in the air like, feeling his cock swelling up. He was tempted to start humping against one of the Dark Shards, but he ultimately decided against the idea out of fear that he didn't want an evil dick. Still, he'd be able to have some fun, as he chuckled softly, and begin stroking his big meaty cock furiously to thoughts of the horny purple hero fucking the ever living shit out of him.

Growing even more horny from his dirty thoughts, Flame grabbed a yellow gem, and rubbed it against the length of his big ten inch juicy dragon cock and baseball-sized balls gently, as took out a bottle of lube, and squirted the lube onto the length of his big dick, and began furiously pumping away while rubbing the gem against his huge cock as well, driving himself insane with so much pleasure. He panted heavily, and breathed out a little bit of fire, as he slaps his hot red butt gently with his own tail.

"Spyro... Please fuck me more... Wreck my ass with your big cock..." Flame moaned out, pumping his throbbing meaty dick more, as he begin fingering himself with the tip of his tail, growing even more horny, as he muttered quietly. "Spyro... Give me that big cock... Your cock is so big... Fuck me harder... That's it..."

The air soon began to reek of a strange odor, as Flame tightly gripped his huge cock, and used the pre cum he was oozing out as additional lube, while simultaneously fucking himself more and more with his tail. It was almost too much to bare at this point. He panted heavily growing more horny each time he uttered Spyro's beautiful name.

"Push all that big cock in my ass... Yes go balls deep..." Flame muttered out quietly, moaning even more, as he kept pumping his meaty dick more and more to the thoughts of his mate fucking him like a motherfucking beast, as his dirty talk continued. "Feed my ass those big grapes... Yeah blow your hot load into me..."

Flame gasped, as pushed his tailtip a bit too deep inside, and grabbed a gag and attaching it to his muzzle, so no would hear the earth shattering roar he was about to utter. Feeling something explode, he let out a muffled sexy roar that could barely be heard thanks to the gag, and his big juicy dick throbbing and twitched violently, as he shot five loads of hot gooey dragon cum allover the wicker baskets and Dark Shards, along with making a big puddle of cum on the grassy area he was sitting on.

"Gee, I hope Spyro didn't hear that!" Flame said in a relived tone, removing the gag from his muzzle, as he saw Spyro charging at the Gnorcs. "Yeah, go get them and kick their asses, my love!" He said happily, smirking cutely at his sexy mate.

The fight was very one-sided. Spyro knocked the shields away and torched the two blue Gnorcs, and then knocked the armor off the pink Gnorc and roasted him as well. Satisfied with his work done and feeling a bit of a adrenaline rush from the fight going straight down his dick, already making it fully erect, he decided it was time to break the Dark Gem. Hopefully he'd find a decent shard to use for an engagement ring.

With a big sly smirk on his face, Spyro performed his double jump right above the Dark Gem, followed by using his Horn Dive, destroying the Dark Gem. Once the evil gem was destroyed, the bridge to the swamp was restored again, the light and goodness returned to the trees and ground, the Dark Vines, purple goo substance and evil looking grass all disappeared in returning light. Now with the gem gone, he can now look through the hundreds of tiny shards to find the perfect one to use for an engagement ring.

"Now which shard would be perfect for my burning Flame?" Spyro said to himself, looking at the various purple shards, unaware an extremely happy and horny red dragon is approaching him from behind.

After a few minutes of combing through the shares, Spyro found a heart-shaped purple shard and smirked cutely. He had found the one. Now he would be able to give Flame the perfect engagement ring. He'll ask Bentley to help forge the ring later. Right now, he had the perfect shard in his paw and he felt his heart and dick swelling with both happiness and horniness at his accomplishment.

"Now I've got the perfect engagement ring for my sexy ass red lover." Spyro said to himself, as he heard a familiar chuckle coming from behind him and blushed. "Who's there? Is that you, my love?" He asked.

"Heh... Heh... Really strutting that hot purple ass, are you?" Flame replied from behind, nuzzle Spyro's purple cheek softly and licks it. "And getting me an engagement ring! How sweet!" He said, seeing the hot blush on the purple dragon's cheeks, as he slaps his cute purple butt with his tail.

Spyro gasped, as he quickly turned around to face his naughty mate. Their faces were less than an inch apart from each other. Without saying another word, Flame pulled Spyro into a loving embrace, and enveloped his sexy body with his wings, and pressing his muzzle against his mate. Spyro purred softly into the soft and gentle kiss. The kiss however turned more heated and passionate for them.

Flame soon pushed Spyro to the ground, and got on top of him, as they began grinding together, arousing the both of them immensely. They soon went back into their hot kiss, moaning and purring deeply into each other's hot sloppy kiss, with their tongues dancing around in perfect harmony and letting out so many deep moans of pleasure. Flame panted heavily, and kept the kiss going, as he moves one of his arms to the back of Spyro's head, and pushes the horny dragon deeper into the hot kiss.

"Mmm, Flame, keep it going!" Spyro begged his mate in a lustful yet loving tone, kissing the horny red dragon even deeper and wetter, being sure to explore every bit of his mate's mouth. "My body's burning with so much heat!" He moaned out in heat.

"Boy, Spyro, give a dragonfly a chance to relax and whack it." Sparx called out, landing on one of the metal chests, and proceeding to jack off to the horny dragons in front of him. "A dragonfly like me needs time to get ready." He said, moaning softly as he gripped his two inch dragonfly dick tightly.

Having a horny dragonfly whacking it off to them was just more fuel being added onto an already raging inferno. Flame's dick was growing painfully hard, and he was already pouring pre cum onto the purple dragon's underbelly, to which his horny mate took notice of Flame's plight with a lewd grin on his face as he quickly broke off their hot kiss.

Flame pouted a little bit in disappointment, but it quickly changed to surprise when he found himself now being the submissive one in their relationship, and now having a really horny and grinning purple dragon now on top of him almost scared him as much as it aroused him. Spyro smirked, as he saw Flame's big meaty dragon cock, and grabbed hold of it as he gave it a firm squeeze, as Flame gasped and growled lustfully.

"Ah! Gah! Geez, naughty, Spyro?" Flame asked, growling more as he grew even more horny.

Spyro just flashed a cute smile at him. He leaned down to his horny red dragon mate, and kisses him fully on the muzzle, a kiss that Flame happily returns. Growing more horny from the kiss, Spyro tightened his grip on his love's cock, and began teasing the soft foreskin, and moving his claws around from his base to the head of his throbbing cock. He then brought his other hand over, and began fondling Flame's baseball-sized balls, as he brings his paw up the head of his cock, and sticks one of his claws inside, making Flame wince in pain a bit as his paw got coated in pre cum.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring Sparx along and a good idea to tease the fuck out of your dick, my love." Spyro said in a dirty yet adorable tone, kissing the horny red dragon softly and wetly, while teasing him some more.

"Don't worry, you're in good paws with my buddy, Flame." Sparx replied, pumping his throbbing and twitching dick to Spyro's hot actions. "Man, I really am a fucked up dragonfly!"

Spyro laughed a little at Sparx's pretty accurate reply. He then went back to the objective at hand teasing Flame. He pushed his claw a bit deeper inside Flame's dick, and wiggled it around a little, as Flame let out a series of painful and pleasuring moans and growls, with his own pre cum allowing the teasing to hurt a bit less. Spyro smirked, and continued fondling the red dragon's balls some more, and wiggles his claw around a bit more deeper and deeper inside, pushing Flame nearly over the edge.

"Please stop torturing me!" Flame growled in frustration, needing to cum so badly.

"I wouldn't call this torture, I'd call it fun." Spyro replied sexually, kissing the red dragon softly and wetly, and fondling his huge balls some more, adding even pleasure to his tortured mate.

Spyro kept smirking, and pushed his whole claw inside the red dragon's dick, as Flame let out an earthshattering pain and pleasure filled roar, as flames erupted from his mouth. The pleasure was almost too much to bare, and felt himself about to release his cum allover his naughty mate, he was stopped by the sudden grip of Spyro's other paw squeezing his dick firmly, preventing him from blowing his own load.

"For the love of the Dragon Elders, please make me cum, Spyro!" Flame roared out, tears forming in his red eyes, as his mate had a devilish grin on his sexy face.

Realizing enough was enough, Spyro removed his claw from the red dragon's throbbing dick, but didn't allow him to cum. He had other plans for the horny red dragon. He quickly took Flame's huge cock into his mouth, and began sucking vigorously on the red dragon's big meaty dick, and moving his tongue from the base to the head of his cock, sending shivers of immense pleasure through Flame's sexy body. He started bobbing his head up and down on his dick, and using his tongue to squeeze his dick some more, to keep his massive climax held back.

"Damn, you're really know how to give a good blow-job, Spyro!" Flame gasped out, bucking his hips forward and pushing more of his dick down the purple dragon's throat, deep throating him in the process.

"I've had a lot of practice, my love!" Spyro smoaned out, sucking and slurping wildly on the horny red dragon's big meaty dick, and licking every inch of his delicious penis happily.

The smell of sex was already filling the air and arousing the two horny dragons even more. Spyro was in a complete trace from the hot odor, and sucked and slirped more wildly on the red dragon's throbbing dick, and licking up more of his leaking pre cum in the process, savoring the salty taste of dragon cum. He growled, and continued sucking more and more, and pushing every bit of Flame's big dick down his throat while also being careful not to have his teeth scrap the sensitive penis, as Flame was becoming lost in a sea of sexual bliss.

"Spyro, I'm getting awfully close! You might want to pull off before I blow!" Flame gasped out, bucking his hips forward, pushing even his huge balls into the purple dragon's mouth, much to Spyro's delight.

Spyro merely responded by clamping his lips tightly on Flame's throbbing dick, and sucking hard and fast, as Flame grabbed him by the head and bucked hard into him like crazy, sticking his tongue out in pure sexual bliss.

Spyro continued to ignore the red dragon's warning to pull off, and clamped on his dick as hard as he could, and sucked as hard as he could, driving Flame over the edge and teasing his huge balls with that wet tongue of his. Flame roared as he went full speed into his orgasm, filling the purple dragon's mouth full with five tremendous truck loads of hot gooey cum. He swallowed most of it, saving a little in his mouth to savor. He then pulled off his still rock hard penis, and kissed Flame hard and deep. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but instead shoved his tongue into Spyro's mouth, getting to taste some of his own cum as they kissed. They kissed for several minutes before pulling apart, with Spyro licking the cum off his muzzle.

"Damn, that was really awesome, Spyro!" Flame said, sitting his hot red butt down on the grass. "I've really got one incredible mate."

"And don't you forget it, Flame!" Spyro playfully remarked, chuckling a little bit, as he found the red dragon's paw and grasped it.

They gazed deeply into each other's tender loving eyes, seeing into each other's soul and finding out just how deeply they love each other, while basking in their afterglow. The feeling of them holding paws was a really beautiful moment. Neither of them said a word as they both relaxed and regained their stamina for the next round.

Finally, Spyro broke the silence and spoke again to his mate. "Are you ready now, Flame?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Flame replied, eyeing the purple dragon's big foot long penis and huge balls with glee.

"Go ahead and suck it good." Spyro said in a cute yet dirty tone, making his mate even more horny.

Flame's mouth was already watering, as he took the purple dragon's big meaty cock into his paw, before taking it into his mouth and sucking and slurping furiously on it, driving Spyro completely crazy as the purple instinctively bucked his hips forwards, telling his mate to give him even more. He moaned, and began moving his tongue allover the purple dragon's huge cock and balls, and wrapping his tongue around the purple dragon's cock and squeezing it firmly, adding more pleasure to his already horny mate as Spyro was leaking a generous amount of pre cum into his mouth.

"Aw, you're such a generous little dragon with your cum." Flame said, sucking harder and faster on his mate's huge cock and balls, and teasing his huge balls more with his tongue.

"If you keep up with the teasing, you're going to make me cum sooner rather than later!" Spyro gasped out, bucking his hips more, as he pushed his meaty dragon dick down his horny mate's throat, as Flame gagged a bit in a good way.

Flame moaned, and clamped his mouth closed on Spyro's huge cock and balls, and sucked much harder and harder, and slurping wildly on it, pushing Spyro closer and closer to the edge. He was so addicted to his mate's delicious cum. Spyro gasped, as he grabbed Flame by the head and shoved him down onto his huge cock and balls, causing a really deep and hot blow-job. He kept sucking and slurping more wildly on his mate's huge purple penis, and teasing his huge balls some more, as he could tell his mate didn't have time left before he blew his own.

"You better pull off, unless you want it!" Spyro gasped out, panting heavily and bucking his hips as fast and hard as he could, feeling himself so close to blowing his load.

Flame decided to follow suit, and sucked and slurped even harder and harder on the purple dragon's juicy cock, and teases his huge balls and gave them a gentle squeeze with his tongue, pushing Spyro over the edge. Spyro roared as loudly as he could into high orgasm, as his climax hit him like a truck to the face, fill the red dragon's mouth with over ten massive loads of hot gooey cum. Flame swallowed nearly all of the delicious cum, and pulled off the purple dragon's still rock hard penis and kisses him hard, allowing Spyro to share his own cum with the love of his life, the same way Flame had done with him. They wrapped their arms and wings around each other and laying down on the grass, still feeling their horniness taking over.

"Fuck, Spyro, that was so awesome! You probably just made me even gayer now!" Flame shouted happily, kissing his horny mate deeply and wetly, and squeezing the purple dragon's beautiful purple butt once more.

"You definitely are. I'm the gayest dragon alive and I think you're gayer than me!" Spyro said sexually, returning the hot kiss just as deep and wet, and smirked playfully. "Are you ready to have some fun, my love? I've been wanting to fuck you for a while now."

"Yes, don't you dare hold back! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Flame demanded, laying down on his back, as Spyro positioned himself right at the red dragon's hot ass.

Spyro chuckled devilishly, as he grasped his throbbing penis, and moved it closer to Flame's hot red ass. As soon as the head of his cock made contact with his anus, Flame began moaning loudly and panting heavily in sexual bliss. He smirked and applied a bit of pressure, and pushed his cock inside as fast as he could, hearing Flame gasping and moaning loudly in both pleasure and pain.

"I hope I'm not hurting you, Flame." Spyro responded, picking up the pace and thrusting inside his horny mate's hot ass even faster and harder, kissing him softly and licking away any tears falling from the dragon's soothing red eyes.

"No, just please keep going and fuck me even harder!" Flame begged lustfully, kissing his horny back, and nuzzling against him softly, as a sign for his mate to continue. "Besides, I can take it."

Spyro growled, as he thrusts his huge cock in and out of the red dragon's hot ass, and grabbed his hot red butt and squeezes both cheeks firmly, digging his claws into the red dragon's scaly skin. The feeling of Flame's beautiful ass was breathtaking and remarkable. There wasn't anything in all the Dragon Realms that could be more beautiful than his horny mate right here. He picked up the pace, and thrusts inside a bit faster and harder, and deepens the hot kiss with Flame some more, and nuzzles him back, as Flame bucked his hips forwards, signaling for more.

The smell of sex was utterly intoxicating right now. Spyro was lost in a sea of love and lust, and fucked his horny mate's hot ass even harder and harder, as he moves his tail over the red dragon's, and plays around it a bit. Tail play was something not really for sex, but just to be playful. He chuckled and kept playing around with his mate's tail, and slammed more of his massive dragon cock inside Flame's hot ass, as he releases his grip on his left butt cheek and grabbed the dragon's juicy cock, and began pumping him gently but it quickly got aggressive, causing Flame to already leak a generous amount of pre cum.

"Already getting generous with the pre cum, are we? Well, that just makes things even hotter!" Spyro said happily, purring in joy at what his mate's doing.

"Thanks. Now please keep fucking me hard, my love!" Flame begged, growing hornier and hornier by the second, feeling his dick throbbing eagerly in the embrace of his horny mate's purple paw.

Spyro was more then happy to oblige with his mate's command. He fucked his hot red ass even faster and harder, and thrusts his huge cock in and out with incredible ferocity, while squeezing and pumping the red dragon's huge cock some more, as he leaned down to capture his horny mate in a heated and wet kiss of true love. The kiss was absolutely intense and nothing could compare to it. He shoved his tongue inside Flame's mouth, and kept fucking him fast and hard, as his huge balls slapped against the red dragon's hot ass, as a way of teasing him some more.

"Such a tight little ass! It amazes me that you're not a virgin!" Spyro playfully remarked, pushing his huge balls all the way inside the horny red dragon's hot ass, and begins striking at his sweet spot. "And now I'm balls deep inside that beautiful ass of yours! Let's really fuck things up!"

Flame began meeting Spyro's powerful thrusts and matching them, feeling his sweet spot being wrecked. Spyro smirked, and kept fucking Flame's hot ass and sweet spot relentlessly, and begins fucking the horny red dragon's brains out like a beast. He panted heavily, and kept pumping the dragon's huge throbbing penis furiously, and began fondling those big balls as well, as he growled lustfully, and kept fucking the ever living shit of out his mate, as he could feel them both close to the edge now.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, Spyro!" Flame moaned out, bucking his hips more into his horny mate, and panting heavily, with small flames escaping his mouth.

"Just hang on for a bit longer, Flame!" Spyro gasped out, slamming his huge cock and balls both into his sweet spot with tremendous force, nearly causing the dragon to blow his load right then and there.

Flame thrusts hard into Spyro and gave him a look that screamed give me your all. Taking the hint, Spyro kept fucking his brains out with all his might, and kept furiously pumping the red dragon's juicy cock for as long as he could. After several minutes of intense fucking, both dragons went into high orgasm, with Spyro blowing ten tremendous loads of hot gooey cum into Flame's hot red ass, as he roared as loudly as he could, and filled Flame full of his cum, as some of it oozes out of his mate's sore ass and onto the grass.

"Fuck! I'm cumming now!" Flame roared, reaching his massive climax in mere seconds, blasting his hot gooey cum allover Spyro and blowing over eight loads of cum onto his horny purple dragon mate, staining the grass and tree behind them.

Spyro panted heavily, as blew five more loads of hot cum into Flame's hot ass, and collapsed on top of him, with his huge cock popping out of his hot ass in the process. They both sighed fully exhausted but happy, and sharing a deep kiss.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, kissing and holding each other close, till they realized they needed to get outta there before they got caught. Spyro quickly got off Flame, and helped his mate back up, as he saw Sparx passed out on the metal chest from rubbing one out. He chuckled and grabbed the unconscious dragonfly, placing him on his head to continue resting.

"Now let's head over to Bentley and get that ring forged." Spyro said happily, grabbing the small dark shard off the ground, but not before giving Flame a quick kiss. "And once we're home, we're having round two and going full sixty-nine!"

"I love you, Spyro." Flame replied, feeling excited about getting kinky, as he felt his dick already swelling.

"I love you too, Flame." Spyro said, chuckling a little bit at his mate's visible erection, and kisses him again. "Maybe we'll have time for a quickie on the way to Gloomy Glacier."

Blushing and tittering in excitement, Flame playfully smacked Spyro's cute purple butt, as they share another deep and wet kiss together, while letting out some hot moans and wagging their cute tails. After a few minutes, they parted from the kiss, and quickly flee from the grassy plains and make for the Professor's teleporter, and teleported to the frozen arctic realm.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Welp, that marks the of my newest yaoi story, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a fun time writing this and it felt really nice getting back to my Spyro roots. After all, I absolutely do love that purple dragon! :D Anyway, please be sure to review and I shall name a building after you. :) See you all in the next story! Bye-bye!**


End file.
